The Guardian 3: The Soulless Alchemist
by Baou Zakerga156
Summary: DISCONTINUED AND TO BE DELETED
1. The Soulless Alchemist

**The Soulless Alchemist**

**I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.**

* * *

"The Freezing Alchemist, really?" asked Mustang of Führer King Bradley, "He's here?"

"We have information that he managed to slip into Central a few days ago." replied Bradley, "That's why I've summoned you here, Colonel. I need you and your men to smoke him out and bring him in."

"Consider it done, sir." said Mustang with devotion.

"Heh. I'm glad you're with us in Central for a while, Mustang." chuckled the Führer, "It's good to know I have people I can count on. One last thing. Our rising young stars are here as well. I'm placing them at your disposal."

"Forgive me, Führer Bradley." apologized Mustang, "But are you refering to..."

"I am." said Bradley as he turned to Mustang from the other side of the room. "The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. As well as The Soulless Alchemist."

* * *

"Ah, damn it." whined Ed, "The Colonel's never gonna let us out of here, is he?"

**"We already bought our tickets for Liore, too."** said Alphonse, Ed's brother's soul that was trapped in a suit of armor, **Does this mean we're not going?"**

"I don't know, Al." said Ed as he stood up, "Let's just get this over with, okay?"

**"Lead the way, Nii-san."** said Al.

As they went off into the streets below, a pair of people watched from several yards away. One was leaning against a chimney while the other stood on top of it.

**"So, Ed and Al are back."** said the person leaning against the chimney, **"We gonna go help them?"**

* * *

In the light of the moon, a large feathery wing shot out of the left shoulder blade of the person on top of the chimney and he flew off.

Isaac McDougal, the former State Alchemist, ran through the streets of Central while avoiding capture from the soldiers chasing him. When two soldiers blocked his way, he placed his hands on the wall and the transmutation circles on his gauntlets glowed. Spikes of ice skewered the soldiers then melted instantly as McDougal ran past their bodies. He turned a corner and grabbed another soldier's wrist, freezing him in the process. He then grabbed the other soldier and boiled all the water in his body.

"Water freezes, water boils." said McDougal, "Either way, you're dead."

He jumped back as a spear came down right where he had been standing and it sparked a little.

"That's alchemy." he said to himself.

"What a nasty thing to do." said Ed as he stepped by the bodies of the dead soldiers.

"You should know great deeds require great sacrifice." said McDougal as he got an insane look on his face, "Isn't that the law of equivilant exchange?"

"Save your breath!" said Ed loudly, "The laws of alchemy don't justify murder!"

Ed clapped his hands and they began sparking as he pulled the spear out of the ground. It turned into a spiked club that had a comical depiction of Ed's face on the front and pointed it at McDougal.

"No transmutation circle!" exclaimed McDougal in surprise.

"Don't be too impressed." said Ed before he ran at McDougal, "Now!"

Al appeared behind McDougal and made to grab him but the man ducked. He blocked Ed's club with his gauntlet and parried it before kicking Al back. Ed took another swing and it was blocked again. McDougal tried his alchemy on Ed's right arm but just tore the jacket.

"What?!" exclaimed McDougal as he blocked Al's arm above him and threw him over his head, "No! I had you! Any water there should've boiled!"

"If it's any consolation, you did ruin my coat." said Ed as he lowered his arm and removed his coat, revealing his automail right arm while Al stood up behind him.

"A young gifted alchemist." said McDougal in realization, "One who doesn't use transmutation circles and who has an automail right arm. I know you. You're the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!"

Ed just glared at McDougal while thinking of a plan.

"So, it's not you?" asked McDougal as he pointed at Al, ticking Ed off.

**"Oh, um, no."** said Al as he tapped his hollow helmet, **"I'm his younger brother, Alphonse."**

"But he's a runt." pained McDougal, finally causing Ed to snap.

"OH YEAH?!"shouted Ed in anger, "CAN A RUNT DO THIS?!"

He clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. Dozens of small poles came out of the sides of the buildings and ground, effectivly restraining the criminal from moving.

"I've heard the stories but never imagined this." said McDougal, "The Fullmetal Alchemist is just a kid."

Ed clapped his hands again but was then sent face first into the ground by a fist being planted onto the top of his head.

**"Stop overreacting, you idiot."** came an angry hollow female voice, **"He wasn't making fun of your height with that comment."**

"Damn it, Bambi!" shouted Ed as he got to his feet and nursed the large bump he had, "Stop doing this!"

Bambi was a girl in what appeared to be slick white armor with tonfa on her wrists and glowing green eyes that looked like emeralds. On top of her head was an alchemic circle that was red and seemed to be etched into the metal.

**"What are you doing here?"** asked Al, **"Shouldn't you two be in East City?"**

**"Those orders were scrapped."** explained Bambi as she folded her arms and looked at Al, **"His new orders are to accompany you two to Liore."**

"Great." groaned Ed, "It's bad enough we have to have this old hag with us but now he's coming too?"

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD HAG, YOU PIPSQUEAK?!"** shouted Bambi as she threw Ed through a wall.

Bambi took a deep breath and looked up just as something moved out of sight.

_**"Are you ever going to be able to look me in the eyes again?"**_ she thought in worry.

She leaned against a wall and pondered through her memories. Meanwhile, Ed fixed his ruined jacket and went to get Al. McDougal smirked as he was being led away by some soldier and casually fell into a puddle of water. Ed, Al, and Bambi looked down the ally just as a huge cloud of fog obscured their vision.

"Steam?" asked Ed as he coughed.

**"Nii-san, he's loose!"** exclaimed Al.

**"Don't worry about it."** said Bambi as she looked up at the moon, **"He's already on the trail."**

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

"Looks like you underestimated your opponent, Fullmetal." taunted Mustang with a smile.

"Who is this guy?" asked the moody Ed.

**"You'll never grow up until you actually start paying attention."** said Bambi as she casually looked off to the side.

A tick mark appeared on the back of Ed's head before he tried really hard to calm down.

"Next time a superior tells you to pay attention, you might just try it." suggested a smug Mustang.

"Fine." said Ed.

"Now, his name is Issac McDougal." explained Mustang, "Or, as he was know back in the day, "Issac the Freezer". He's a former State Alchemist."

"Former?" questioned Ed as he tilted his head to the side.

**"He served in the Ishvalan War."** said Bambi as Mustang walked over to a window, **"He showed no signs he'd become a traitor."**

"But after... he resigned his commission and went into hiding." finished Mustang, "He's been working with the antiestablishment movement ever since. Taking him into custody is a matter of top priority."

**"The orders regarding him are dead or alive."** said Bambi as she stretched.

"No way." said Ed as he looked at the floor, "I'm not killing anyone for you."

**"Both yours and his orders are to contain him."** said Bambi as she leaned back against the wall.

"Speaking of which, have you four turned up any leads on getting your bodies back?" asked Mustang.

"Maybe if you ever give us a chance to look!" shouted Ed angrily.

"Roy, how goes it!" exclaimed Maes Hughes happily while also pissing off Mustang, "I heard they put you in charge of catching the Freezer, huh? One hell of a nasty assignment. But hey, could be your chance to earn that promotion to Central?"

**"Since I'm not needed here, I think I'll go."** said Bambi, **"Riza, can I have speak to you for a second?'**

Hawkeye looked at Mustang and he waved her off. The two girls exited the room and went outside.

"You don't have to worry." said Hawkeye, "I haven't told her anything about what happened to you two."

**"It's not that."** said Bambi, **"It's just... he's been acting strange lately."**

"Strange how?" asked Hawkeye.

**"Well, he's hardly even eating or speaking to me anymore."** said Bambi with worry, **"I think what happened all those years ago is starting to take a toll on him."**

"I'm not surprised." said Hawkeye, "Considering how close you two are, it's only to be expected that he'd try to find any way to repent for what he's done."

**"I'm worried that he might just try and..."** began Bambi before Hawkeye placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." assured Hawkeye, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Hey, Bambi! You wanna come with us the the Lt. Colonel's house with us?" called out Ed after he and Al left the building with Hughes.

Bambi looked at Riza and the lieutenant nodded. Bambi went over to Ed and Al while Riza smiled and went toward the front doors. She found a black feather on the ground next to the door and looked around. When she saw no one, she sighed with worry then headed inside.

**(An Hour Later)**

Ed sighed as he lied on the bed Hughes had given him while Al was sleeping in the other one and Bambi was sitting against the wall.

"Hey, Bambi?" asked Ed.

**"Huh?"** asked Bambi as she looked up.

"Has he always been like this?" asked Ed.

**"Before we left our home, he was happy and loved having people around him."** explained Bambi in a depressed tone, **"But after this one thing he won't let me talk about, he became cold, distant, and condescending."**

"I hope he doesn't keep acting like this forever." said Ed as he sat up, causing his sheets to fall off him and reveal his chest was wrapped in bandages.

**"And a lot of guys are hoping you'd take those bandages off."** joked Bambi.

"I don't want anyone to treat me like I'm a defenseless person." said Ed in annoyance.

**"No offense, but you are shorter than others of your same gender."** said Bambi as she looked out the window at the night sky.

Ed just glared at Bambi and went back to sleep. Bambi gave a soft chuckle then went back to keeping a look out.

**(The Next Day)**

Bambi walked through the streets of Central and sighed.

**"Where did you go?"** asked Bambi in distress.

"Ah, Miss Basterbine, good to see you!" came an overly happy voice to Bambi's left.

Bambi would've rolled her eyes if she could and turned to see a very familiar face.

**"Hello, Major Armstrong."** said Bambi in distane.

"What might I ask are you doing here?" asked Armstong politely.

**"Well, his new orders are to accompany Ed."** explained Bambi.

"And where is your young friend?" asked Armstong as he looked around.

**"Somewhere."** said Bambi with a sigh, **"He's been avoiding me since we got back to Central."**

It suddenly began raining black feathers and everyone looked around at them.

"What's this all about?" asked the Major as he grabbed a couple of feathers.

**"It's one of his ways of communicating."** said Bambi as she held her hand up to catch a feather, **"It means someone is marked for death."**

**(That Night)**

McDougal panted as he ran through an alley and came upon a person.

"Bradley!" he exclaimed in joy, "Say your prayers."

"Sagen Sie zuerst Ihre eigenen Gebete." came a dark voice from behind him.

McDougal's head fell from his body and rolled to Bradley's feet.

**(Five Minutes Later)**

Ed, Al, and Bambi ran into the alley and it took them a moment to process what was in front of them.

"King Bradley." muttered Ed.

Bradley and the person standing next to him turned around and the three froze.

**"N-Naruto."** said Bambi in shock.

Naruto was about two inches taller than Ed with shoulder length black hair and pale skin along with one brown eye and one green eye and three whisker marks on each cheek. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and a black overcoat. His right hand was covered in a white glove while his left hand was bare and pitch black.

He quickly took his eyes off the three and walked past them.

**"Naruto, wait up!"** called Bambi as she went after him.

Naruto walked around the streets while Bambi followed.

**"Please, just talk to me."** said Bambi.

Naruto stopped and lowered his head.

"How can I?" whispered Naruto, "How can I after what I did to you?"

**"I told you that it doesn't matter if you're why I'm like this."** said Bambi.

"It's because I wanted to see her again that you're like this!" shouted Naruto as he wheeled around in anger to glare at Bambi, "How can I stand to even acknowledge you when it brings back the pain of that night?!"

A single black wing shot out of his right shoulder blade and he flew off into the sky. Bambi looked up and if she could cry, she would have.

* * *

**Third story in a series I'm working on. Now, the Doctor and River Song from Doctor Who will be making appearances in this story but won't be in it all that much. Also, I will be posting an origin story about Naruto's parents sometime in the next two months. It won't have anything to do with how Minato and Kushina first met but will have an explanation as to how Naruto has powers similar to a Time Lord.**

**Also, I will have the next chapter of Lumen Histoire out in the next week or so and address several questions I've gotten then.**

**As for The Rise and Fall of Darth Asura, I should have that out in the next week as well.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. The First Day

**The First Day**

**I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

Naruto stared out the window of the train he was on with Ed, Al, and Bambi before it pulled out of the station and watched the people go by.

_"Pathetic."_ he thought as he looked at the people outside, _"They know nothing of how cruel everything is."_

He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**(Flashback)**

Ed and Al were staring at the grave of their mother with sad looks on their faces. However, Ed had waist length golden hair and was wearing a dress.

"Nee-san..." began Al.

Ed ignored her brother and continued to frown.

"That the grave of your mother?" came a voice from behind them.

The two siblings looked over their shoulders and saw two people their age. The older of the two was a girl with shoulder length black hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. The other was a boy about Al's height and had messy brown hair and black eyes.

"Yeah." said Ed as she turned back to the grave.

"I had to watch my aunt die in front of my eyes." said the boy, "But I didn't let that stop me from moving on."

"Well, she's all we had since our dad left." explained Al.

"We just ran away from home because we couldn't stand living so far up north and never getting to be with both of them at the same time." said the girl.

"But what about your parents?" asked Al.

"Neither of us were close with them very much." said the boy, "But when we needed it, our friends up there cheered us up all the time. I'm Naruto by the way."

"And I'm Bambietta." said Bambietta with a smile.

"I'm Alphonse." said Al, "And this is my sister, Eden. But she prefers to be called Ed."

"We kind of got the feeling." said Bambietta in a dead pained voice.

"Where do you two live now?" asked Al.

"Just down the road." said Bambietta, "We live at the new estate just in that little valley."

"Well, we'll see you guys at school tomorrow." said Naruto as he and Bambietta left the graveyard and headed home.

"They seemed nice." said Al.

"Yeah." said the depressed Ed.

"Nee-san, I saw transmutation circles on Naruto's gloves." said Al, "I think he might be an alchemist."

Ed looked at her brother then at the retreating forms of Naruto and Bambietta down the road.

**(A Few Days Later)**

Ed knocked on the door knocked on the door of the large house and stood back next to Al. The door opened and both saw an old butler open the door.

"Can I help you?" asked the man.

"Uh, we're friends of Naruto and Bambi from school." said Ed nervously, "Can we talk to them for a minute?"

Before the butler could answer, Bambietta cam out from behind him.

"I'll handle things from here, Alfred." said Bambietta as the butler went back inside, "What do you guys need?"

"Well, we wanted to talk to Naruto." explained Al, "I saw that he had transmutation circles on his gloves."

Bambietta stepped back and gestured them inside.

"Welcome to Skyfall." said Bambietta as Ed and Al entered.

They stared in awe at all the ornate furniture and ornaments inside. Bambietta led them upstairs and down a hall. She knocked on the door at the end of it and waited.

"Yeah?" called out Naruto's voice.

"Ed and Al are here to talk to you." said Bambietta through the door.

"Let them in." came Naruto's voice.

Bambietta opened the door and Ed and Al walked inside. It was a sort of study with several bookcases on one side, a desk against the far wall with some crates next to it, and what looked like a suit of armor by itself next to the door. The door closed behind them and Bambietta left them alone with Naruto.

"Uh, Naruto?" asked Al to Naruto, who was sitting in a chair at the desk and was writing something on a piece of paper.

"Hold on." said Naruto.

After a minute of more writing, he put the pen down and turned to Ed and all.

"I was wondering when my friends would come and visit." said Naruto with a smile as he clapped his hands, "I'm suprised that Winry didn't come with you guys."

"We told her that we wanted to be alone to study." explained Ed as she looked at the suit of armor, "What is this?"

"All in good time." said Naruto as he placed both his hands on the floor and two wooden chairs came up out of the floor in a flash of light.

Ed and Al took their seats and looked at Naruto.

"So, where did you learn alchemy?" asked Al.

"From some guy named Van Hohenheim." said Naruto.

Ed scowled and clenched her fists.

"Did I say something?" asked Naruto when he noticed Ed's sudden change in mood.

"You learned alchemy from the man who abandoned us." growled Ed angrily.

"Any who, why did you want to know if I'm an alchemist?" asked Naruto to try and change the subject.

"We were wondering if you knew anything about human transmutation." said Al hopefully.

"Well, you guys are lucky because I'm actually working on that right now." replied Naruto.

"Are you trying to bring your aunt back?" asked Ed.

"Heh. No." said Naruto with a chuckle as he waved them off, "I've made my peace with that."

"Then who?" asked both brothers at the same time.

Naruto looked at the bookcases and both brothers followed his gaze to an old white horn.

"Just an old friend." said the now slightly depressed Naruto, "Now, I can't share my research with you. All I can tell you is to keep studying hard and you'll find out how to do it eventually."

_And so, the years went by. I studied and through trial and error, I finally came up with my formula. I had strived for this moment for years. Ever since I first learned of alchemy, I knew it was my chance. This was possibly the only chance I would get. If this didn't work, then I would never see her again._

**(Years Later)**

Naruto, now eleven, awoke in his bed and got dressed before he headed downstairs. He entered the dining room and found Bambietta was eating some waffles while Alfred was no where to be seen.

"Why don't I smell any bacon?" asked Naruto.

"We're out of virtually every meat." said Bambietta as she ate, "Alfred is going out to the store in a bit to get some."

"Hey, why don't you take Alfred to Dublith?" suggested Naruto, "I hear they have a butcher shop that has the best cuts of beef and pork in the entire country."

"I'll put it on my list, sir." said Alfred as he entered the room to clear up.

"But why do you want me to go?" asked Bambietta in confusion.

"Well, there's also an alchemist there that's supposed to be very skilled." explained Naruto, "I need you to ask her if she knows anything about human transmutation in case I fail at it tonight."

Bambietta weighed the request but eventually gave in.

"Alright." she replied.

**(Twelve Hours Later)**

Bambietta wondered down the streets of Dublith and sighed. She crossed a child crying about their broken toy and complaining to a woman about it but keep on going. She suddenly heard a familiar hum and the sound of electricity that came with a flash of light. She turned around and watched as the woman, who had micro-braid dreadlocks and fair skin, handed the child back his toy. As the woman walked away, Bambietta quickly ran up to her.

"Excuse me!" she called out.

The woman turned around and faced Bambietta.

"Yes?" asked the woman.

"You're an alchemist right?" asked Bambietta as she caught her breath.

"I am." was the reply.

"My name is Bambietta Basterbine." said Bambietta as she introduced herself, "I was wondering if you know anything about human transmutation."

The woman's face suddenly turned to one of horror and fear. Bambietta suddenly knew that something was wrong.

**(Two Hours Later)**

Bambietta ran through the rain in Resembool and gritted her teeth. She ran into hers and Naruto's house and upstairs. She threw open the door and froze at the sight of the transmutation circle on the floor with a dish in the middle with a mixture in it. She then saw Naruto cut his finger and put a drop of blood in the dish. He prepared to clap his hands when Bambietta restrained his arm.

"Let go!" he shouted.

"Naruto, you don't understand!" shouted Bambietta back, "Your research was flawed! Human Transmutation is too dangerous!"

"Get away!" shouted Naruto as he elbowed her in the chest with his metal left arm.

Bambietta coughed and staggered back as Naruto clapped his hands and placed them on the circle. It glowed blue and gave the familiar hum and emitted electricity. Naruto smiled and began laughing happily before the light turned black and purple. The circle began emitting a strange black smoke and what appeared to be an eye opened up inside of the circle. There was a sudden scream of pain that snapped Naruto out of his trance. He turned around and stared in horror as small tentecles with tiny hands latched onto Bambietta and began to pull her apart.

"Bambi!" shouted Naruto before he felt a sharp pain in both his legs.

He looked back and saw what was happening to Bambietta was also happening to his legs.

_"It can't be! A rebound?"_ he thought in absolute fear.

"Naruto!" screamed Bambietta as she tried to reach out to him while being torn apart, "Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!"

"Bambi!" shouted Naruto as he reached for her.

Just as he was about to touch the tips of Bambietta's fingers, she exploded and Naruto suddenly found himself in a white void.

"Bambi, where are you?!" shouted Naruto urgently as he looked around.

He then turned around and froze at the sight of the large grey gate before him.

**"Hey."** came a distorted voice from behind him.

Naruto turned around and saw a white, feature-less verion of a young boy sitting in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

**"Oh, I'm glad you asked!"** exclaimed the boy as he threw his arms in the air, **"I am what you call the world. Or perhaps the universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps truth, or perhaps all, or perhaps one."**

He then pointed at Naruto with one finger.

**"Or perhaps I'm you."** said the boy.

The next instant, the gate behind Naruto opened up and the strange tentacles grabbed him.

"Stop!" shouted Naruto as he struggled to get free as he was pulled in, "Stop!"

**"You're such a stupid fool."** said the boy, **"I told you that when you first entered this world that playin God was forbidden. But it looks like you'll have to learn the hard way."**

Naruto screamed as he was pulled into the gate and it closed.

**"Shut up."** said the boy, **"This is what you wanted, isn't it?"**

The gate shut and Naruto yelled through the blinding pain in his head. It was like he suddenly started to learn everything about everything in an instant and the pain was going to kill him. Naruto then saw a light in the darkness and saw someone reaching out to him.

"Lilynette!" shouted Naruto as he reached for the person.

He suddenly found himself back on the outside of the gate and froze in shock.

**"How was it?"** asked the boy as Naruto turned around and banged on the door.

"Let me back in!" shouted Naruto at the gate, "I saw her! I saw her in there!"

**"I can't."** said the boy as he stood up and Naruto turned around, **"I can only show you this much for the toll you paid. It's too bad that girl got caught up in you foolish desire."**

Naruto suddenly remembered Bambietta as flesh legs appeared in place of the boy's legs. Naruto looked down at his legs and saw that they were gone.

**"I hope the next version of you isn't as foolish as this one."** said the boy as he appeared in front of Naruto.

* * *

The next instant, Naruto was back in his study and screaming bloody murder as his two stumps that used to be his legs bled perfusily.

"This can't be happening!" shouted Naruto in pain as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, "This isn't what I wanted!"

Naruto fell onto his side as he began leaking a strange red energy and cried.

"Help me!" he wailed, "Harribel! Lilynette! Please!"

The light stopped and Naruto looked in the transmutation circle and froze at the sight of what he created. Naruto emptied the contents of his stomach at the sight of the thing.

"Bambi, I'm so sorry!" whimpered Naruto as he pulled himself over to the robot he had been building before knocking it onto the floor.

He raised his metal arm and forced the energy to stop leaking off of him as he carved a transmutation circle in the top of the head.

"You can have my arms!" shouted Naruto as he continued to carve the transmutation circle into the head of the robot, "You can have my eyes! You can have my soul! You can have my life! Just please give me Bambietta back!"

He finished carving the circle and activated it.

* * *

**"Still won't give up, huh?"** asked the boy as a flesh right arm appeared in place of his own.

* * *

Bambietta groaned as she opened her eyes and heard whimpering mixed with sobbing. She pushed herself up and looked at her new body.

**"What is this?"** she asked in disbelief, **"What happened to me?"**

"B-Bambi..." came Naruto's voice.

She looked down and saw Naruto clutching his bleeding right shoulder where his arm should been and that he had no legs. She then noticed the strange red energy he was giving off.

**"Naruto!"** she exclaimed as she held him in her arms, **"What happened?"**

"G-Get me out of here." he whimpered, "Hurry. You need to... get me out of this house."

She picked him up and dove out the window the moment she felt the build up of energy in his wounds. The moment she hit the ground, Naruto's body exploded in blood red flames.

**(Five Minutes Later)**

Winry and Pinako had just finished stopping Ed's wounds from bleeding and were about to try and get some answers from Al when the front door flew open. What appeared to be a suit of armor that Al recognized was holding a boy with black hair that was heavily bleeding from his empty right shoulder and both his legs.

**"Please, help him."** begged the armor, **"He's going to bleed to death."**

**"That voice... Bambi?"** asked Al in shock.

**(A Few Days Later)**

Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye walked through the house on the Skyfall estate and Riza opened up a door on the upper level. She frowned at the sight of the bloody transmutation circle on the floor and narrowed her eyes.

"Colonel." said Hawkeye as Mustang came up to her.

"Just like at the other house." said Mustang, "To find two people who've tried to use human transmutation in one town."

**(An Hour Later)**

While Mustang was getting physical with Ed, Hawkeye looked off to the side and saw a suit of armor pushing a young boy with black hair toward them in a wheelchair. The boy was missing his right arm and both his legs. She then noticed that the boy's arm was pitch black suddenly felt something stir inside of her.

"Naruto?" she asked curiously.

Everyone but Bambietta and Naruto looked at Hawkeye as she went up to the wheelchair the boy was in. She knelt down and looked at the brown right eye and the green left eye of Naruto.

"Is that really you?" she asked.

Naruto muttered something but Hawkeye didn't hear him.

"I'm... sorry." said Naruto with sad eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks.

**"He tried to bring one of his old friends back to life and there was a rebound that took my body as well."** explained Bambietta.

"Bambietta?" asked Hawkeye in disbelief.

**(That Night)**

Hawkeye sat in Naruto's room alone with him and both had been silent for the past ten minutes.

"If you become a State Alchemist, you'll have all the military's knowledge at your disposal." explained Hawkeye, "You may even find a way to get your bodies back."

Naruto continued to remain silent as the door opened and Mustang stuck his head inside.

"We need to go, Lieutenant." said Mustang.

"Just think about it." said Hawkeye as she left with Mustang.

**(The Next Morning)**

Bambietta came out of Naruto's room with several pieces of paper in her hand and headed into the kitchen to find Pinako and Winry making breakfast.

"What have you got there, Bambi?" asked Winry.

**"Naruto drew these up last night."** replied Bambietta as she handed the papers to Pinako, **"I think they're the designs for the automail he wants."**

Pinako looked over the blueprints and removed her pipe.

"These are extremely detailed designs." said Pinako.

**"Naruto told me before that he had an IQ of over three hundred."** said Bambietta, **"So, this isn't much of a surprise to me."**

"I'll have to get started right away on these since I have to get the parts for Ed's as well." said Pinako, "Can you finish making breakfast, Winry?"

"Sure!" said Winry with a smile.

**(A Month Later)**

Winry walked to Naruto's room with dinner after a long day's work, They had attached Naruto's automail limbs to him with little response to the nerves connecting from Naruto and everything went smoothly after that. Ed and Al had come to see him after he'd had the operation but Naruto had remained silent. In fact, he hadn't spoken since those people from the military came by a month ago.

"Naruto, dinner!" called Winry as she knocked on the door.

When she got no answer, she opened the door and dropped the tray of food. She then rushed to find her grandmother to tell her about the empty room.

* * *

Hawkeye was just preparing to go to bed when there was a knock on the door. She went over to it and opened it up to find Bambietta standing there with Naruto and several suitcases.

**"Mind if we crash here for a while?"** asked Bambietta.

"Make yourselves at home." said Hawkeye with a smile.

The two entered and Hawkeye closed the door behind them.

**(A Year Later)**

**"Naruto, it's time to go to the exams."** said Bambietta as she opened the door of Naruto's room.

Naruto pulled on a black overcoat and headed out the door without a word.

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

Hawkeye watched as Ed had almost assassinated Bradley when the door were thrown open. Everyone looked and Ed smiled at the sight of Naruto walking toward them.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Ed as she ran toward him, "It's been a while!"

"Out of my way, you flat chested midget." said Naruto in monotone.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FLAT CHESTED MIDGET, YOU..." began Ed but she was cut off by the sight of the gagged and bound person Naruto was dragging behind him.

Naruto threw the man at Bradley's feet and held his head up.

"This man was convicted of twelve murders and was sentenced to death." reported Naruto to Bradley, "It took me about ten minutes to find him about two blocks from here."

He then wrapped his left arm around the man's neck and snapped it. Everyone but Bradley stared in shock at the sight of Naruto mercilessly killing a man.

"What the hell was that for?!" shouted Ed as she spun Naruto around and grabbed him by the collar, "You didn't have to kill him!"

"He was sentenced to death." said Naruto calmly, "I merely carried out the execution."

Ed stared into Naruto's cold and uncaring eyes and went wide eyed.

"That wasn't the first person you killed, was it?" she asked with everyone hearing the question.

Naruto's arm shot to Ed's throat and she instantly let go of him. He released her a second later and glared down at her.

"When you come from where I'm from, you learn to kill from the very first day you're born." said Naruto coldly as he clapped his hands.

He placed one on the floor and the corpse errupted in flames. He then headed toward the door and put his hands in his pockets.

"Let me know if you want me to hunt down any more criminals." said Naruto to Bradley, "By the way, Ed, look down."

Ed blinked then looked down to find her pants had disappeared and showing her frilly pink underwear. She turned a deep shade of red and screeched.

**(The Next Day)**

Naruto was calmly sitting in Hawkeye's apartment with Bambi sitting in a corner when Hawkeye came in.

"You were supposed to check in with the Colonel to receive your certification." said Hawkeye.

"Well, I knew you were going to bring it back here anyway." said Naruto casually.

He put his feet on the kitchen table and Hawkeye handed him a box and letter. Naruto opened the box and pulled out the silver pocket watch inside.

"That is a symbol of the State Alchemist." explained Hawkeye, "You also carry the rank of major."

Naruto tossed the watch to Bambietta then opened the letter. He read it and frowned.

"Is this a joke?" asked Naruto as he gazed at the letter.

"When you become a State Alchemist, you get a code name." replied Hawkeye, "You, Naruto, are the Soulless Alchemist."

* * *

**Just thought I'd give a little back story for this fic.**

**Now, I want to address two things people put in their reviews. First off, the wing that Naruto has is part of his regeneration. He figured it out in the timeskip in between this sort of prologue and the first chapter that I'm not bothering to write because it would take too long. Second of all, to the person who said I should spread out the changes I made to FMA over several chapters, I'm basing this off of FMA: Brotherhood. Almost every main FMA character is introduced in the first episode of the anime. So, lay off and let us who actually post our stories and ideas on this site do what we want.**

**I should have the next chapter of Lumen Histoire up in a few days and I've already got the first chapter for the prequel story typed out. But I'm not going to post it until I have at least two more chapters written out.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. City of Heresy

**City of Heresy**

**I don't own Naruto or FMA: Brotherhood.**

* * *

"You guys street performers or something?" asked the bartender of the bar that Ed, Al, Naruto, and Bambi were sitting at.

Ed spat out her orange juice and slammed it on the counter.

"Where do you get the idea that we're street performers?!" exclaimed Ed in annoyance.

"You're not then?" asked the bartender.

Naruto calmly just walked away and Bambi went after him.

**"Naruto, hold on!"** exclaimed Bambi as Naruto went into an alley.

Naruto stopped halfway through the ally and Bambi looked down at him as he looked around.

**"What's wrong?"** asked Bambi.

"Something's watching us." stated Naruto in monotone.

**"I don't sense anything."** said Bambi as she looked around.

Naruto pulled a throwing knife out of his overcoat and threw it into a trash can. He knocked it over and saw a small white wolf pup cowering next to a half-eaten piece of meat.

**"A baby wolf?"** asked Bambi as Naruto went up to it.

"Hey, I'm sorry." said Naruto as he knelt down next to the wolf.

The wolf pup whined and Naruto rubbed its head.

"I see." he said softly, "Your entire family was hunted down and killed. You poor creature."

**"You speak wolf?"** asked Bambi in surprise.

"Remember what my old powers were." stated Naruto as he picked up the little pup and placed it on his head, "And I don't just speak wolf. I can speak to any member of the canis family."

Bambi chuckled and Naruto glared at her. They continued on and eventually came to a large cathedral with an enormous crowd gathered in front of it.

"Hey, you two!" called out Ed as he and Al came up to them.

**"Hey, guys."** said Bambi when Ed noticed the wolf on Naruto's head.

"What's with the mutt?" she asked jokingly.

"What's with you not being able to get your breasts to grow, you flat-chested midget?" taunted Naruto.

Ed began getting ticked off and she folded her arms. The crowd began cheering and flower petals rained from the sky and all of them saw an old priest stand in front of the large statue. A moment later, there was a flash of red light and large crystal flowers appeared on the statue.

**"Naruto..."** said Bambi as she looked down at her young friend.

"Yeah." responded Naruto coldly.

The pup on Naruto's head whined, sensing the anger from its new friend.

* * *

Naruto and Bambi lounged in the back of the chruch as Ed talked to the girl that was praying.

**"Shouldn't you be helping?"** asked Bambi while the pup hopped on her shoulder.

"No." stated Naruto, folding his arms and glaring at the girl at the alter.

**"You're nothing like the last you."** stated Bambi.

"Of course I'm not." said Naruto coldly, "When I regenerate, not only does my appearance change but my personality as well."

The pup whined, feeling concern for her friend.

"My memories remain though." said Naruto as he scratched the pup behind the ears, "It's like what happens with the Doctor when he regenerates."

**"How is he anyway?"** questioned Bambi.

"How should I know?" asked Naruto in annoyance, "I haven't talked to him since he dropped us off here."

**"I thought you two were friends."** said Bambi.

"I just used him to get back to my proper time." said Naruto before he got up and went toward the alter of the church.

He passed Rose and the Elrics and stared up at the statue of Leto.

"I never pictured you as the religious type, Naruto." said Ed.

"And I never pictured you in a bra but clearly, that's never going to happen." snapped Naruto.

Ed struggled against Al's grip to get to Naruto when said person looked off to the side. Bambi saw this and they both ran through a side door with the pup following them. They rushed down a hall and several flights of stairs before coming to a stop a a pair of wooden doors.

"Be careful." advised Naruto, "What ever is in there is giving off a strange feeling."

He punched the doors with his left arm and they flew off the hinges. Dozens of torches that lined the wall lit up, revealing the cold stone floor that was barely lit. Standing against the back was a beautiful woman with long black hair wearing a long black dress and had a tattoo of a snake eating its own tail around a star just above her cleavage.

"Well, I didn't think anybody would be able to find us down here." said the woman in a gentle but sly voice, "Let alone the Soulless Alchemist."

"Just who are you?" asked Naruto as he removed his coat and threw it off to the side, "As a chimera. I have better senses than humans. And those senses are telling me right now that you're someone dangerous, Miss..."

"Call me Lust." said the woman as she smirked at Bambi, "Oh, Gluttony? You can eat them now."

Gluttony ran out from the shadows and toward Bambi, his tongue hanging out of his mouth with drool falling from it. Two tonfas unfolded from Bambi's arms and they spun around as she did and knocked Gluttony against the wall.

**"I'll handle this guy, Naruto."** said Bambi as she took a stance and Naruto rushed Lust.

Lust smirked and pointed all her fingers out at Naruto. Her nails extended to astounding lengths that caught Naruto off guard, with him just barely dodging. He continued onto Lust as he clapped his hands and a long sharp blade along his right arm and he swung it. Lust blocked with her nails again but was surprised to find that they didn't cut through Naruto's metal arm.

"Surprised?" taunted Naruto, "I had a feeling that I would encounter an enemy like you so I spent my time researching metal compasition to find a metal that would be harder than steel but as light as a normal limb. But since nothing like that exists, I just took diamond dust and transmutated that into my automail."

* * *

Bambi looked around in the dimmly lit room as she scanned for any sign of Gluttony. She raised her head and kicked Gluttony as he came from behind her. Gluttony stumbled back and grabbed his nose.

"What in the world are you?" asked Gluttony in confusion.

**"Naruto and I, we're different from everyone."** said Bambi as she looked down at the ground, **"He's died twice but is still alive. I've been a slave most of my life. We are..."**

* * *

"...from a different world." stated Naruto as he glared coldly at Lust.

"A different world, huh?" asked Lust, "That is very impressive but how are you going to stop our friends?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as a strange black circle appeared under him, making him jump away from Lust. A strange black creature that went just a bit past Naruto's knee came out of the circle with several more appearing behind it. He then noticed that Lust was gone just as the creatures jumped at him. Naruto dodged each of them but caught one by the head and crushed it with his left hand. He hurried back to Bambi and they both took defensive stances.

"Any idea on what these things are?" asked Naruto.

**"Shouldn't that be your area of expertiese?"** asked Bambi.

One of the creatures jumped at them and exploded in midair.

"Actually, that would be my job." came a feminine voice with an English accent from the door.

Naruto and Bambi looked and saw a woman that appeared to be in her late 30s to early 40s with long curly red hair wearing tan pants and a white blouse standing in the doorway with a strange gun in her hand. The woman shot the remaining creatures, killing them before blowing the smoke off the barrel.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto in suspicion.

"The name's River Song." said the woman as she introduced himself, "Right now, you should probably get back to your friends."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at River for a moment before rushing out of the room with Bambi and River behind him.

**"Who are you exactly, River?"** asked Bambi.

"I'm the Doctor's wife." she explained as they took a right down the hall.

**"I didn't know he had a wife."** replied Bambi in surprise.

"He doesn't really tell anyone." she explained before she saw Naruto take another right, "The other way!"

Naruto spun around and ran along the hall until Ed and Al came into the hall from another corridor and they ran together.

"Anything?" asked Naruto.

"That priest does have a Philospher's Stone." said Ed before she noticed River, "Who's she?"

"Later." said River, "We've got to keep running."

Everyone but Ed turned a corner but Bambi grabbed her and pulled her around. They all stopped at the sight of a woman with pale skin, long silver hair, and blue eyes.

**"Who are you?"** asked Bambi.

The woman remained silent and walked up to Ed. She held out her hand, revealing a ring with several red stones in it. Ed took the ring and she, Bambi, Al, and Rose examined it. However, Naruto and River were both slightly surprised at how the woman had vanished.

**"Stop him."** came a feminine voice, **"I beg you."**

"What was that?" asked Rose.

"There you are!" shouted Father Cornello when he spotted them.

River pointed her pistol at Cornello and fired at the ceiling above him, causing the ceiling to collapse a little and distract him while they all got away.

**(Three Minutes Later)**

Naruto and Bambi faced River with Naruto scowling at her.

"What are you even doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I'm here studying the Philospher's Stone." explained River as she looked through a book.

**"Are you an alchemist?"** asked Bambi.

"Heavens no." said River with a chuckle, "I'm just here to study it."

"Well, stay out of our way." stated Naruto coldly.

"Your other incarnations are a lot nicer than you." stated River as searched for something in her book.

"Other incarnations?" he asked.

"Oh, yes." said River, "I've met your other two incarnations."

**"So, you're a Time Lord like the Doctor then."** inquired Bambi.

"You could say that." said River as she pulled out a card out of her book then handed it to Naruto, "Call that number and give him the message on it."

Naruto and Bambi looked at the card then up at River to find she had vanished.

**"You going to call him?"** asked Bambi as Naruto put the card in his pocket.

"Later." he stated as he began walking, "I need to talk to the church clergy about a ring."

**(Five Minutes Later)**

The monstrous Cornello went to punch Ed when he was stopped by a large feathered wing. Black feathers gently dropped to the ground as Ed stared at the owner of the wing.

"I hate God." stated Naruto as he continued to block Cornello's hand with his wing, "If God really existed, he wouldn't have taken away the one I cared for."

He knocked Cornello back with a swift flap of his wing then punched him with his left hand, blood flying from the priest's mouth as he doubled over and returned to his original size.

"You're a..." began Ed.

"Since the night I left Resembool." replied Naruto.

They looked at Cornello's ring when a ringing reached their ears only to see it crack and turn to dust.

"It broke." stated Ed, "How can it be?"

"Obviously it was a fake." said Naruto as his wing retracted into his back.

He grabbed Ed's wrist and they headed to the door. A painful scream reached their ears and they turned around and stared in shock at Cornello being dragged into a black hole of energy in the ground.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Ed.

"Hey, you!" called out Naruto when he saw a mysterious woman on top of the Leto statue.

Ed looked up as well and was suspicious of the woman as well. The woman spun around and descended into a hole of green light.

"Head on outside." said Naruto, "I need to check something."

"You're not going to run off again, are you?" asked Ed seriously.

"I vowed never to leave Bambi's side again." came the reply that Ed got.

The blonde girl contemplated Naruto's words for a moment before leaving the church. Naruto clapped his hands and everything turned into a white void.

**"It's my favorite customer."** said Truth as he and Naruto stared at each other.

"Shut up." said Naruto coldly, "How is that woman here?"

**"You mean the Doctor's wife?"** asked Truth, **"Wouldn't you like to know."**

"That's why I came here." said Naruto, "I've worked for the past several years to figure out how to construct my own one of those Time Lord machines but she didn't have one."

**"You'll just have to ask the Doctor himself."** said Truth before Naruto reappeared in the church.

Naruto gritted his teeth and stormed out of the church, finding that the sun was setting. He went up to the crying Rose, kneeling down before her and holding out a piece of paper.

"If you ever wish to have a new life, go to this address." he said as he put the paper down in front of Rose then walked off.

As he got close to the train station, he found Bambi waiting for him. He walked past her without acknowledging her then went to a phone and dialed a really long and complicated number.

* * *

A ringing went off in the TARDIS and the Doctor walked up to the console and pressed a button.

"Hello?" he asked as he messed with the controls.

"Doctor, it's Naruto." came Naruto's voice.

"Ah, Naruto!" exclaimed the Doctor in joy, "How are you and Bambietta?"

"Could be better." replied Naruto over the line, "I was told by an old friend of yours to give you a message."

"What's the message?" asked the Doctor as he prepared to head off into either the past or future.

"Hello, Sweetie." stated Naruto.

The Doctor looked up from the console and groaned inwardly.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. An Alchemist's Anguish

**An Alchemist's Anguish**

**I don't own Naruto, Bleach, FMA, or Doctor Who.**

* * *

"By the way, where's Soulless?" asked Mustang as Ed and Al reported to him for debriefing.

"No idea." said Ed as she cleaned out her ear, "He and Bambi never got on the train."

A strange whirling sound reached their ears and they all looked at the far wall.

"What the hell is that?!" exclaimed Mustang as they all jumped from their seats as a large blue box phased into the room.

Once the box turned solid, the three could hear voices coming from it.

"...but I got us back here just fine!" shouted Naruto as he filed out of the box with Bambi.

"Only after you sent us back a thousand years!" argued a man with a large chin that walked out behind them.

"Give me a break." whined Naruto as he turned to the man, "It's been years since I piloted that thing."

**"How do you even know how to make that thing works?"** asked Bambi as she looked down at Naruto.

"Ahem!" stated Mustang as he cleared his throat.

"Yes, Colonel?" sighed Naruto as he turned to Mustang.

"What's going on here?" asked Ed.

"I believe I can answer that!" said the man as he strolled up to Mustang and showed him a pad of paper, "I'm from the Briggs Fortress, codenamed: The Doctor. I was transfered here just last week."

Mustang took the pad of paper and examined it before handing it back.

**"What kind of alchemy is this?"** asked Al as he examined the box.

"A very complicated form that you wouldn't understand." said the Doctor before he took a seat at Mustang's desk, "Now, I'm going to need an entire battalion ready to mobilize, research on human transmutation, a pot of coffee, 12 Jammie Dodgers and a fez."

He smiled at everyone, waiting to get what he requested. Naruto sighed and pulled a fez out from under his coat, tossing it to the Doctor who put it on immediately.

"Why do you need research on human transmutation?" asked Ed.

"If we're going to find out what those creatures were that attacked Naruto and the little deer in Liore, I'm probably going to need those notes." replied the Doctor.

"What creatures?" asked Mustang.

**"Naruto and I encountered these strange black creatures in Liore."** explained Bambi, **"We asked the Doctor to investigate."**

"Yes, and I need information on human transmutation because I think these creatures are related to that." said the Doctor, "By the way, I also need to see that ring you got."

Ed pulled out the ring and tossed it to the Doctor, who scanned it with the Sonic.

"What's that?" asked Ed.

"Don't even bother asking." said Naruto in distress, "It's not worth it."

"This ring appears to be made out of blood." stated the Doctor as he examined the Sonic.

"Blood?" asked Mustang.

"Or a blood-like material." said the Doctor as he got up and headed toward the TARDIS.

"Doctor, get back here!" called out Naruto as he followed him into the blue box.

**"Not again."** whined Bambi as she followed the two inside the box.

Ed, Al, and Mustang went inside as well and all three were pleasantly surprised by how big the box was on the inside as well as all the impressive looking equipment.

"If I can just analyze this ring's genetic structure, I'll be able to tell where it's from." said the Doctor.

"It was made in a desert." said Naruto in an adjetated tone, "I can smell the sand from here."

**"Uh, Doctor, can you put that ring off for a moment and help us with the Philospher's Stone?"** asked Bambi as a wolf pup hopped on Naruto's head.

"That reminds me." said Mustang as he turned to Ed, "I suggest you get help from a specialist."

He pulled out a file from his jacket and handed it to Ed, who opened it.

"The Sewing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker." explained Mustang, "He's a researcher, dealing with Chimera research. I'll introduce you to him."

The Doctor glimpsed over Ed's shoulder, reading the file in an instant. He ran back to the console just as Naruto closed the door to the TARDIS to send the wolf pup off to Hawkeye with a letter. The Doctor pressed some buttons and flipped a switch. The entire room began to shake and Naruto grabbed onto the door as it flew open and traveled through time and space.

* * *

Hawkeye walked into Mustang's office and blinked when she found it was empty. She heard a whining and looked down to see a white wolf pup sitting right in front of her feet with a letter at its feet. Hawkeye picked up the letter and began reading it. She looked at the wolf pup then back to the letter before kneeling down and staring into the wolf's eyes.

"So, Naruto told you what I expect from you?" asked Hawkeye.

The wolf gave a yip and began licking Hawkeye's face, causing her to laugh.

"Com on then, White Hayate." said Hawkeye.

White Hayate hopped onto Hawkeye's head and gave a yip of joy. Hawkeye smiled and headed to drop White Hayate off at her apartment.

* * *

"I've got you!" shouted Ed as she reached out of the TARDIS's open door to Naruto with Mustang, Al, and Bambi holding onto her.

"DOCTOR, STOP THE TARDIS!" shouted Naruto as he held on for dear life.

The Doctor quickly flipped a switch just as Naruto had grabbed Ed's hand and Naruto pulled Ed out of the TARDIS and onto the streets of East City. Naruto and Ed both groaned as they were in pain but it instantly vanished the moment they saw where they were.

"This means nothing." stated Naruto with a small blush on his face as he looked up at Ed's face.

"Agreed." stated Ed before they quickly got away from each other.

**"You two alright?"** asked Bambi as she stepped out of the TARDIS.

"We're just fine." said Naruto as he brushed the dirt off his coat.

"Well, that could have gone better." said the Doctor as he strolled outside.

"I nearly got lost in the time vortex!" shouted Naruto as he glared at the Doctor.

"We've... moved." said Mustang in shock as he and Al came outside.

"Yes and to Mr. Tucker's residence I might add." said the Doctor as he looked at the house behind the TARDIS.

**"Colonel, what does Mr. Tucker do exactly?"** asked Al.

"Two years ago, he transmuted a Chimera that could understand human speech, and earned his qualification as a State Alchemist." explained Mustang while getting the Doctor's attention with the word Chimera.

"Understand human speech?" asked Ed as she tilted her head, "You mean it talks?"

"Yeah, supposedly, it did." said Mustang, "It said just one thing. "I want to die." After that, it refused to eat anything, and died."

"Well, no use staying here!" said the Doctor as he spun around and headed to the door while Naruto grabbed the fez on his head, "Ohy!"

Naruto tossed the fez into the air and shot it with a pistol six times.

"That was for not waiting until I closed the door." stated Naruto as he walked up to the front door.

He rang the door bell as the others arrived and they waited. A large shadow towered over Ed and she looked just as a large white dog landed on her. Ed yelped and everyone looked at her.

"Lots of visitors!" exclaimed a little girl as she opened one of the doors.

"Nina, you gotta keep the dog tied up." said Tucker as he came up behind Nina.

**(Several Minutes Later)**

Naruto, Bambi, and the Doctor were off in a back corner of Tucker's library while Ed, Al, and Mustang talked with Tucker.

"I honestly don't know how River could appear here." said the Doctor, "The TARDIS is the only thing that could possibly travel to other worlds."

**"But she had to get here somehow."** said Bambi.

"Are you sure there isn't any way she could have gotten here?" asked Naruto.

"Well..." said the Doctor as he looked away.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"There is one way." said the Doctor as he looked away as struggled to remember something.

**"How?"** asked Bambi.

"It was right after a regeneration so my memory is a little fuzzy." confessed the Doctor as he sat down at a desk, "But, another Time Lord might have given her a ride here."

**"I thought you were the last Time Lord."** said Bambi.

"So did I." said the Doctor, "But this Time Lord was born after the Last Great Time War. I don't know who she is but she goes by the name "The Guardian"."

"Guardian?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

"I don't know how it's possible that she exists but apparently the events surrounding her are time locked so I can't find out anything about her." said the Doctor as he examined the ring he got from Ed again, "Let me take this back to the TARDIS and I'll see what I can make of it."

He got up and left the room as Naruto pulled a book out of his jacket.

**"Do you think this Guardian could be a threat?"** asked Bambi cautiously.

"Not scared, are you?" teased Naruto as he opened his book and picked up from where he left off.

**"No."** said the disgruntled Bambi, **"I'm just worried about you. And how many times are you going to read that book?"**

"It's really good." said Naruto as he turned a page, "And cue Ed and Al entering."

They both heard Ed and Al's voices and Bambi started going through some books.

**"Aren't you going to help?"** asked Bambi.

"We're not going to find anything here." said Naruto as he kept reading his book.

"And how do you know that?" asked Ed as she and Al came over to the two.

"I read a lot." replied Naruto as he turned another page in his book.

**(Several Hours Later)**

Naruto was currently reading his book in his and Bambi's room at Hawkeye's apartment with White Hayate resting next to him.

"So... I have no other option." muttered Naruto to himself

White Hayate whined and Naruto smiled down at her.

"Please take good care of her." said Naruto as he scratched the wolf behind the ears.

He pulled out a broken white horn and stared at it in sadness.

"Non passerà molto tempo prima di essere finalmente riuniti, il mio amore." whispered Naruto.

Bambi heard this from a crack in the door and lowered her head.

**"Naruto..."** she whispered.

**(The Next Day)**

Naruto laughed with Nina, Ed, Al, and Bambi as they played together while taking a break from research. Naruto got up and ran a hand through his hair as he smiled. He stretched a little and headed toward the main gate.

**"Where are you going?"** asked Al.

"I have to go pick up some things for dinner!" he called back to them, "I've also got some errands to run! I'll be back the day after tomorrow!"

He headed off into the city and went to the market. As he walked around, he glanced at all the people and frowned.

_"These people don't even know what's going to happen to them."_ he thought in strife.

He bumped into someone and dropped his book.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"I hope you have no regrets when the events of that book come to pass." said the voice of the woman he had bumped into.

Naruto froze then turned to find the owner of the voice was gone.

**(That Night)**

Naruto had skipped dinner and was sitting on top of a tower that was part of East City Command HQ with all of East City spread out before him.

"What are you doing here, Bambi?" asked Naruto without looking down at Bambi as she climbed up to the top of the tower.

**"Hawkeye was worried about you."** explained Bambi as she sat down next to him.

"Was she worried about me or were you?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

**"What's wrong?"** asked Bambi in concern.

"Am I a good person?" he asked her without turning his gaze from the city, "Am I a good person?"

**"What?"** replied Bambi.

"I've done terrible things in my life." confessed Naruto, "I killed Harribel. I killed a lot of people in my home village. I killed Soul Reapers, Quincies, and Hollows. I killed Lilynette. I even killed you."

He looked at his two fake arms and clenched them tightly.

"I took many lives for selfish reasons and now I'm just starting to grasp the monumental burden of what I'd done." said Naruto as his wing shot out of his back and drooped over him, "I'm actually starting to think that my nickname actually suits me well. Do I even have a soul? Do I even care about what happens to others? I know what I did was wrong but I don't feel sorry for my actions. I'm no better than that asshole of an Emperor."

**"You're nothing like his majesty."** said Bambi as she looked down at him, **"You're kinder and show mercy and only kill as a last resort. Most importantly, you're the man I love."**

"No, I'm not." said Naruto, "The man you love died almost fifteen years ago at the age of fourteen."

**"It doesn't matter if you've change."** said Bambi lovingly, **"Deep down, I still see the boy that I wanted to kill all those years ago but didn't because after I met him, I knew that he needed me just as I needed him."**

Naruto stood up and walked away from the edge of the tower. He looked up and the moon and tears slowly ran down his cheeks.

"Never cruel or cowardly." said Naruto as if he were reciting a story, "Never give up. Never give in. And never, ever, let those you care for die."

**(A Day and 10 Hours Later)**

Naruto stood out in the rain as he was delivered the news of Nina's transmuation into a chimera by her father while Ed and Al sat on the steps of the Command HQ. Not caring who saw, he let his wing burst out from his back and only got stares from the military personnel walking past. He flew up past the clouds and stared at the sun.

_"This madness must not continue."_ he thought, _"This madness must be put to an end."_

**(Meanwhile)**

Scar was about to put Nina out of her misery but stopped when he heard the sound of metal scraping against the floor. He turned and saw a woman with long red hair and red eyes in her twenties walking toward them wearing pretty revealing clothing and holding a long red and black sword in her right hand. She ignored Scar and went up to Nina.

"I'm sorry for not being able to save you from this fate." apologized the woman as she stared sadly into Nina's eyes, "At least I can give you a swift death."

She hung her head and raised her sword, bringing it down with one swift movement. Nina's body fell to the ground and joined her head.

"I thought you said you would never come back to this world." said Scar.

"I wanted to at least say goodbye to her for all the fun I had with her in the short time I knew her." said the woman as she headed for the door after closing Nina's eyes.

"Guardian..." stated Scar, "Who are you really?"

"Someone who has lost everything she cares about." said the Guardian as she left the room sulking.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
